What's Real
by kukie.kisses
Summary: Brooke has it all. Or that's what everyone thinks.
1. Lucas Eugene Scott

Brooke could feel the anxiety building in her, brick by brick, as she parked her car in the school lot. She consciously scanned the area, searching for him.

Lucas Eugene Scott. Even the name gave her the tingles. It made her hold her breath, made her heart beat all that faster. Lucas Eugene Scott.

There was no sign of him as off yet, much to Brooke's relief and dismay.

Nobody knew that she has been doing this regime for the past 4 years. For four years, she held on to this stupid school-girl crush. Well, technically, being 16 and a member of the student population of Tree Hill High, Brooke was still a school girl.

But nobody in their right minds would call Brooke a silly school girl. Outwardly, Brooke was anything but. She was head cheerleader- that's how popular she is. The freshmen worshipped her. Male teachers tend to look at her far longer than legally-advisable. Her clique was the in-crowd. She was the queen of the table everyone so disparately wanted to sit at during lunch.

And she was Student Council President. That was how much power she held.

Brooke took a deep breath and started towards the school doors. Just as she was about to push them open, a hand stretched from behind her, pushing the handles open easily. Brooke's mind stopped. Lucas.

_Smile, stupid_. Brooke's heart screamed. _Turn around and SMILE!_

But Brooke didn't move.

And Lucas walked pass her. Just like that. She could make heads turn towards her as she enter the school building. Boys topple over each other to catch a glimpse of her. Some braver ones try to catch her eye, to get the green light to approach her. But Lucas Eugene Scott just walked pass her.

Like she was nothing.

Brooke cringed. How was it that Lucas brought out all the insecurities she bury so deep inside?


	2. Never Good Enough

Brooke stole a glimpse at him. She wondered how it was like to be like him. To be so totally engrossed in something as though nothing else mattered. He was like that in court too. Silent, intense, driven.

She gave a little smile looking at him frown, obviously not agreeing with whatever the teacher had just said. Brooke bent her head slightly, to hide the smile and a faint blush that was threatening to surface on her cheeks. She was being an idiot again. But Brooke just couldn't help herself.

Just like she couldn't help but peer back at him again, silently willing him to glance to his right. To look at her.

But Lucas never did that.

Brooke gave a mental sigh and drew her ayes back to her unopened copy of To Kill a Mockingbird. How could she even dream of being noticed by him? Lucas was intelligent. Brilliant.

He probably thought that Brooke was born with an IQ that would make Dodos balk.

Brooke tried to concentrate again. It was short-lived as a crushed paper ball landed squarely on her book. She looked around to spot the sender. Tim smiled widely from the other side of the room, gesturing her to unravel it, as if Brooke hadn't fully grasped the full concept of note-passing yet.

_Great, even Tim thinks I'm dumb. _

Brooke read the note. It was a reminder to attend Nathan's party that night. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. For a second Brooke let herself imagine what it would feel like to dance with Lucas. To have his arms around her, protecting her, guiding her. She reluctantly opened her eyes again, and turned her head slightly to her left. She knew that would never happen.

_Coz you won't even look at me. _


	3. Random Guy

Lucas felt someone's hands circling him as he stood talking about the day's practice with Skilz. He turned around, just in time to see Brooke resting her head on his back, hands fast around him.

_Now, this is something you don't get to see everyday. _

"Now, that's something you don't get to see everyday, man." Lucas was too stunned to reply. He turned around to get a good look, but Brooke just hugged him again, tighter this time, and all Luke could see was her hair.

Lucas couldn't believe it. Here was Brooke Davis, clinging on to him. Lucas felt as if he was living every guy's fantasy, right in the middle of his half brother's party.

_Brooke Davis, the girl who wouldn't even look at me if I tattooed the words 'Bitch' on my forehead. _

Lucas didn't notice Skilz leaving him. He didn't notice how two songs had ended. He just noticed Brooke. The smell of her hair. The sudden calmness that surrounded him. The way everything felt…

_right. _

"Ok… too much of Tim's punch and too little friends to talk to can make Brooke real friendly with random guy." Peyton appeared, apparently out of nowhere and pulled Brooke away. "Oh, hi Luke. Not such a random guy after all. I'll take it from here."

"Um… I can take her home. It's on the way." Peyton raised an eyebrow in response.

"Hang on there, boy scout. Last time I checked, bringing Brooke home was under the best friend's work load, not random guy's." The both of them could here Brooke giggle to this. It was short lived as Brooke decided to then puke. Some of it got to Peyton's shoes, which made her winch slightly. Lucas felt lost as he saw Brooke's and Peyton's retreating forms heading for the door. His hands could still feel Brooke's heat.

Lucas gave them a five minute head start before following them.


	4. Misadventure Recount

**Author's note: Thank you for reading everyone. And thank you to ****toddntan****Riley06****B.P.Davis****clanaforeva****bornagainbrucasfan**** for taking the time to review. You guys have been the greatest. **

"Oh my god. What exactly did Drunk Brooke do?" Brooke still had a throbbing headache on the way to school the next day. She had been dragged to Peyton's house by her bestfriend and Bevin, both of whom were seated infront of her in the convertible. They looked beat, partly from the party and partly from carrying Brooke. Who knew that such a petite girl could be so heavy.

"Oh, nothing much."

"Yup, you did what Drunk Brooke does best, danced with Mouth…" Bevin started, in a manner which suggested that a recount of Brooke's adventure last night was going to be a long one.

"In an extremely skanky manner."

"Kissed Rachel…"

"The guys really loved that."

"Hugged Lucas…" Brooke's head immediately hurt more on hearing this.

"Tad bit weird, but Lucas seemed to enjoy it."

"Oh, god, I did all that?"

"Among others, we got to you a bit too late this time."

Brooke groaned. She couldn't believe that had effectively proven to Lucas that she was a loser who couldn't even hold her drink properly.

"Want to hear something weird? Luke actually followed us home last night."

Brooke turned to Peyton, all ears.

"He tried to be inconspicuous about it too. Brooke, I think you have a secret admirer."

Brooke coughed to make herself stop blushing. She had no idea if it worked, but Bevin and Peyton didn't seem to see her glow, so it must have.

"God, Peyt, what are we, 5?

"Hey, Luke's kinda hot… In a brooding kinda way."

"Yeah, it's kinda weird that we've never thought of dating Lucas before."

"Why is that anyway?"

Brooke didn't know. She did know that a string of girls always stood by the school's hallway when he enters the building everyday, gawking openly at him. She also knew that Rachel tried to catch his attention, but he showed no signs of being interested.

"Maybe, it's because he gives off a gay vibe." Bevin suggested, earning looks from her two friends.

"Bevin, we eat with him during lunch. Does he seem gay to you?" Peyton said rolling his eyes.

Brooke looked across the lawn to see Lucas and Haley strolling in, oblivious to everyone around them. They seemed to be in the middle of quite a heated conversation. She wondered what it would be like to stroll into school with him like that. But Brooke had to tear her gaze away. Lucas had just looked towards their direction.


	5. Ask me out

"Hi." Brooke heard it but kept walking.

"Hey, Brooke, wait up." She thought she was going crazy and increased her speed. She heard footsteps behind her, and suddenly, someone was holding her arm. She took a deep breath and turned to see him. She wasn't crazy after all. Lucas was looking at her, with that cute confused smile playing on his lips.

"You sure walk fast."

Brooke simply looked at him, dazed. _What could he possibly want with me?_

"I'm sorry to be wasting your time like this. But I was wondering if you want to go to the fair with me." Brooke couldn't think. God, she could hardly breathe. Did Lucas Scott just ask me out?

"I know, I know, I am probably the last guy you would think of going to the fair with. But I really, really hope that you would."

"Ok." She said, after what seemed like a hundred years, with as much strength as she could muster. Which wasn't a lot seeing that the guy of her dreams just asked her out.

"Really? Here's my number." And with that Lucas grabbed her hand, took out a pen and began scribbling the digits on her palm.

Brooke froze. She swore Lucas could feel her pulse running wild.

"I'll pick you up at around seven-ish?"

"Ok" But Lucas had already walked off, leaving Brooke to stare at his back.

_You're such an IDIOT!_

_**oOoOoOo**_

_You're such an IDIOT!_

Lucas felt like cursing himself as he banged his locker door with his forehead at the end of basketball practice.

Five hours has passed since he asked Brooke out and he still couldn't forget what an idiot he was.

Why did I write on her palm? She must think that I'm a weird freak now. And what kind of freak says 'seven-ish'? My grandma doesn't say seven-ish.'

She'd probably fake a sickness to get out of that date. God, she's gonna say she has SARS.

He looked at his cell_. Should I call it off? _


	6. Spottylongneck

_Wow, this is fun._ Brooke was feeling desperate. She couldn't even bring herself to act normally. She was staring at the floor, the kids running wildly, the ice cream man. Anything else except at him. If she did, she would have starred and Lucas would have been totally freaked out. She didn't know what to do with her hands. Should she stuff them in her pockets like what he was doing? She wanted desperately to link arms with him, but was that too advanced for the 1st date? Brooke didn't know cause she has never went out with a guy who meant anything to her. So Brooke just placed her two hands clasped together infront of her.

_He's not even trying to make conversation. He's probably wondering why he asked me out in the first place._ Brooke looked up and saw her date frowning slightly. _Oh god, he's thinking of the best way to ditch me. _

**oOoOoOo**

_I should have told her how beautiful she looked._ And she was beautiful. Brooke's appearance seemed to be more pronounced that night. Her dark hair reflected the moonlight and her skin looked as though it was glowing. She was an angel, if angels wore hot pink tank tops and skinny jeans, that is.

Lucas sighed. He knew he was boring her. But how exactly do you capture the attention of a girl who is always at the centre of attention?

And that was when he saw the games station. He grabbed Brooke's hand. "Let's go."

But to his dismay, the station didn't have anything that resembled hoops or balls. He had to choose from either catching rubber ducks floating in an artificial pond with long sticks or darts. Lucas went for the darts, on seeing that it was a cooler option. He turned to grin at Brooke.

"What do you want Brooke?"

"The giraffe." Brooke said, rather excitedly. Lucas knew he hit the jackpot. Girls and stuffed toys. She's gonna love him.

**oOoOoOo**

Twenty two dollars later, Brooke was getting restless. Lucas looked abit hysterical with the sleeves of his hoody rolled to his elbows and his hair unkempt from being attacked by his fingers everytime he missed. But handsome all the same.

"Luke, let's just forget about Spottylongneck for now ok?"

"I can't Brooke, you've even named him."

"Maybe you can let me try?"

"Hold on, just one more, I think I've gotten a hold of this thing."

Brooke didn't look at this last attempt but from the loud 'Arghhh' she heard, she figured Lucas was raking through his hair again. Determined to stop him from growing nuts on her, she handed a dollar to the man behind the counter and collected the three darts.

Brooke positioned herself. She felt a little strange as Lucas was looking at her. But nothing could have stopped her as she threw the darts one after another right on the bulls-eye. This earned her a perched eyebrow from the games master and a loud groan from Lucas.

"Spotty." Brooke gave her new stuffed animal a little peck in its nose.

* * *

_Note: Not the most original idea. It seems a bit like a filler. I wanted to add more, but I didn't want to write a long chapter. This shall be a trademark of What's Real- Really short chapters._

_Loved it? Hated it? Read and review to let me know._

_-Jun._


	7. It's a guy thing

It's been a week since the date and Lucas hasn't called. Infact, he hasn't even looked once at her direction ever since and Brooke was sure he was making an effort to not be around her at all. Which meant that he lunched with Haley only at the farthest table than the usual middle, and made sure he sat right infront during classes. Brooke might have labelled him as stupid, had it been any other guy. But this was not any other guy. This was Lucas, and the fact that he was trying his best to not be within a hundred feet of her hurt Brooke.

She wasn't sure if she should ask him why he was doing this. Should she? She really wanted to know. Was their date that horrific? Did he get rashes or something?

**Flashback**

"_Here we are." Brooke said, with a small smile playing on her lips. _

"_Yeah."_

"_So…"_

"_So…"_

"_Um, do you want to come in or something?"Lucas looked at her for what seemed like forever. _

"_Nah, I think I'll just head straight back." Lucas said quietly. _

**End of Flashback**

Lucas thought he was going crazy. Everytime he replayed that little scene in his mind he felt like pulling his hair out. He could not believe how Brooke smiled as their date came to an end. It was as if she could not get away from him soon enough.

"Talk to her Lucas."

"What? No. No."

"You can not continue living like a hermit Lucas. She's sitting there, go talk to her."

"Just last week you said that just being near her could lower anyone's IQ."

"Lucas, I said that out of spite. She tried to break me and Nathan up, remember? But I'm willing to put aside my differences with her since you are obviously so in love."

"Doesn't matter. She hates me."

"You're a guy, so I am just going to assume that you're stupid. Go talk to her Lucas. You'd be surprised to know what she really feels."


	8. Lunch Crunch

Just walk as fast as possible Brooke. Avoid eye contact at all cost.

"Brooke." _Keep on walking. _

"Brooke." _Almost there._

"Brooke, wait up." This time Brooke had to stop. She felt Lucas's hand holding her arm. She looked up and met his gaze. Being in such close proximity unnerved her. Brooke felt her legs weaken slightly.

"Eat lunch with me today."

"We eat lunch together everyday."

"Yeah, with the entire school." That earned him a slightly kinked eyebrow.

"Eat lunch with me, today, alone. Lawn."

He sounded a tad forceful. Brooke always imagined Lucas to be a little gentler. She liked it. She liked it so much that she only managed a nod.

God, she must be thinking that I have the communicating prowess of a three year old. But Lucas didn't care. He had a lunch date with the girl he has lost so many nights of sleep over.

The girl he's liked since he was thirteen and stopped believing that touching girls gave you cooties.

The girl of his dreams.

**oOoOoOo**

The guy of her dreams was already waiting on a bench at the middle of the lawn. He was seated with his back against the table.

Damn he's suave.

"Hey there pretty girl." Brooke's heart skipped a bit.

"I didn't know what you liked so I got you a little of everything."

"Thanks Luke."

"And…" Brooke looked up, to see Lucas holding a single sunflower with both hands. The boyish smile that played on his lips made her have the weirdest urge run the back of her hands against his cheeks. But she snapped out of it.

"You seem a little different today."

Lucas pondered over how he should respond.

"Well, I had the whole week to think about it... About us." Brooke gulped audibly.

"I know I sound like an idiot right now. I know we've only been on one date. I know you've probably heard this from a thousand guys. But I am just gonna say it anyway."

"I really like you Brooke."


	9. No Roses on this Bed

And they were inseparable ever since that afternoon on that lawn. They did everything together. Brooke cheered loudest for every basket Lucas scored on the court. Lucas was up sewing with her when Clothes Over Bros had a sudden massive inflow of orders. They were together to help Nathan and Haley iron out some kinks in their relationship.

Lucas helped her forget about her dad. She would never tell Lucas what happened but he helped keep her sane. She was finally getting herself together again.

Brooke had never been happier.

Up until Lucas told her it was over.

**oOoOoOo **

**One year later. **

"I'm sorry Brooke. I wanted to tell you." Brooke's eyes searched his face.

"It just happened. But we are going to abort it soon. Please Brooke, just give me a chance to make everything right again." Nick's hands tightened around hers. Desperate.

"No."

"Brooke… please…"

"I'm sorry." Brooke had no tears left to shed.

**oOoOoOo **

"Hey." Brooke ignored him.

"Brooke." She allowed herself to look at him. She missed him so much.

"I heard what happened and I just…"

"Save it for someone who cares Luke."

"And please stop sending me messages asking me how I am and what I'm doing. I'm fine as long as you're far, far away."

Even when she was cold towards him, he couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

_Y__ou're so beautiful Brooke. _

**oOoOoOo**

"I am sorry Mr. Scott. I'm afraid that we would have to suspend you mobile line till you make payment on you outstanding bill."


	10. And so we moved on

Author's note: I'm getting over the most devastating breakup I've ever had. So, instead of crying, I'm gonna write about it. Coz I'm a woman. And I am strong.

Lucas held her in his arms as she sobbed.

"Shhh… no one is gonna hurt you again. I'll protect you alright?"

He tightened his grip on her as he saw her dad's retreating form. It's finally over. He won't be able to come anywhere close to Lindsay anymore.

**oOoOoOo**

Brooke sighed as she stroked Nick's cheek. They seemed so happy in that photo. He had his arms on her hips as she rested her head on his chest. It was their very first date.

_A million years ago_

**Flashback **

"Dance for me crab." Brooke narrowed her eyes at him. She was having the worst time she's had since her breakup with Lucas in that god-awful costume ushering kids and their parents to the restaurant. She did not need a couple of frat boys telling her to 'shake it.'

"Why don't you do your mama a favor and drown yourself."

"Oh, she's got bite." These guys, unfortunately, reminded her of Tim. Under ordinary circumstances, she loves Tim. However Tim, multiplied by four irritated her beyond humanly-tolerable limits. Brooke was ready to poke one of them in the eyes to permanently blind him with her orange claws when a very masculine voice stopped her.

"Gentlemen, that's no way to treat a lady." Oh how chivalrous was he. Hot too. Brooke surveyed the newcomer with approving eyes. Intense eyes, square jaw, strong arms. And such a tight…

"Besides, it's more fun doing this…"

Before Brooke understood what was happening, she was lying heads up in the middle of the restaurant. She heard the laughter grow louder as she tried in vain to get up thanks to the ridiculous costume. She was about to take off her claws when her manager knelt beside her.

What a relief.

"You klutz. Don't you dare take off your uniform here. It would ruin the illusion." he whispered urgently into her ears.

"You know what would ruin the illusion?"

Brooke hit him so hard in the face that her claw flung out of her arms. She walked out of the restaurant, head held up high.

"Hey, crab, wait up." She recognized that voice. It was the retard who pushed her.

"What do you want?"

"I'm sorry, that was a mean thing to do."

"Wow, did you figure that one out all by your itsy-bitsy self?"

"I'm sorry. I thought that it was the only way I could ever get your attention." That was the last thing Brooke expected Retard to say. She couldn't help but smile.

"I'm Nick."

**End of Flashback**

_We were so happy. _


End file.
